To Live and Love
by Christina B
Summary: Ever since The Last Dragonlord I have wondered about the details of Balinor and Hunith's love story, and this is my story of how they met, fell in love, and were forced to part.


AN: This is a story I felt compelled to write when revising my fic A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story, and I felt Hunith and Balinor needed to have their story told. So I hope you enjoy this!

**To Live and Love**

It was really late and Hunith couldn't sleep. For what had to be several hours now she'd been tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable and finally she became so agitated that she finally sat up. The only illumination in her tiny home was from the crescent moon that seemed to hang so close Hunith felt as though she could touch it. And then she heard the knocking.

She heard five gentle raps upon her door and Hunith felt her heart leap into her throat. Who could be knocking at this late hour? Still curiosity got the better of her and Hunith pulled herself up from her small pallet and quickly padded to the door. Upon opening the door she was further surprised to see a strange, wild looking man standing outside.

Hunith knew that she should scream yet something seemed to stop her and as she looked upon the stranger she couldn't help but notice how very handsome he was. With striking dark looks, he seemed like the exact picture of the man she always wanted to marry. But then she regrettable came to her senses. The stranger looked anxious ad his eyes shifted from side to side before he spoke.

"Are you Hunith?" he asked in a voice thick with emotion.

"Yes," she gasped.

"My name is Balinor and your brother Gaius suggested that you might offer me shelter," he explained.

And suddenly everything became very clear to Hunith. A month ago the tyrannical King Uther of Camelot had declared war upon all those who practiced magic, and Gaius served the king as the newly appointed Court Physician. Hunith knew that her brother had dabbled in the use of magic, but he had been able to divert suspicion from himself for the time being. And if Gaius wanted her to protect Balinor then Hunith was certainly not going to turn him away.

"Come in quickly," she said stepping aside so Balinor could enter.

"Thank you," Balinor said to her once Hunith had bolted the door and sat down at the small table beside him. "I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"I'm sorry Uther hunts you," Hunith replied. "I take it you are a sorcerer."

"Not quite," Balinor said sadly. "I'm a Dragonlord, and now I'm the last of my kind."

Hunith nodded, she didn't know much about Dragonlords but she knew they possessed magic great enough to tame the fierce dragons that were all but extinct now. "I'm sorry."

Balinor sighed heavily. "I am too."

It seemed very strange for Hunith to suddenly have a man in her home after living alone for so many years. Yet Balinor was a strange man in many respects, he was quiet, kind, and did all he could to show Hunith how grateful he was. He didn't go outside during the day lest the villagers see him and word get back to Uther that Balinor was in Ealdor, but one night he cut down some fresh lumber and in a few days he'd made her a new table, chairs and shelves for her home.

Hunith seldom asked about Balinor's past as that seemed to be a rough subject, but as time passed he seemed to open up to her and one night he spoke about it.

"I didn't ask to be an outlaw," he said sadly one night when they were finishing dinner. "I was born as a Dragonlord, there was no choice for me."

"Even with your gifts you are still a much better person than Uther because you don't let hate and anger turn you into a monster," Hunith said.

"But I'm not without fault," Balinor protested.

"I've not seen it," Hunith said before she could catch herself.

Balinor smiled gently moving closer to her, "I've never met a woman so kind to a complete stranger."

"You're not a stranger anymore," she said softly gazing into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Nor you, my dear Hunith," Balinor whispered.

And slowly without either of them even noticing it fully, their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. When they finally came apart for air, no words were spoken but suddenly they kissed with a passion both had been holding back for days.

It had been several blissful days for Hunith and Balinor who reveled in their new relationship. They had each expressed their love for one another, and they held nothing back. Hunith couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have found the man of her dreams, the only complication was of course the fact that they were unmarried and the rest of the villagers were completely unaware of Balinor's presence.

It seemed altogether unfair when their happiness was shattered abruptly. One days Camelot knights came to Ealdor asking about the whereabouts of Balinor. When no answer was forthcoming, they declared that would begin searching homes if nobody spoke up that day. Hunith was terrified at the thought of Balinor being executed, and she hurried home to tell him what happened.

Balinor's expression was very grave when he heard the news, and his face looked agonized.

"What are we going to do?" Hunith asked in dismay.

"There is only one course of action," Balinor replied seriously. "I must leave here and go far away."

"I'm coming with you," Hunith declared.

"No," Balinor argued. "This is your home Hunith, and I won't make you part from it. And as long as you are with me, your life is at stake, and I won't endanger you."

"But I love you, I don't want to leave you," Hunith said, fresh tears falling down her cheek.

Balinor reached out with one hand and touched her cheek, catching an errant drop of water. "I love and touched her cheek, catching an errant drop of water. "I love you Hunith, but I must go. I hope to return some day."

"I will hold you to it," Hunith answered before she sobbed in his shoulder. Balinor kissed her gently, filled his pack and had left within the hour well ahead of the knights.

Hunith wept soundly and worried about Balinor every day. But within a couple weeks Hunith had a new worry, she was pregnant.

Hunith gazed down in surprise and utter joy at the baby boy in her hands. The son she and Balinor conceived was absolutely perfect from his tiny fingers to his bright blue eyes and the tuft of dark hair on his head. Though her pregnancy was difficult and giving birth downright painful, just in this single moment with her son it was all worth it. The only regret she had was that Balinor couldn't see his son, nor did he even know about him.

If she were to never see the man she loved again, at least he left her with this precious gift. Hunith always wondered if she would have children some day, and now that she held her baby it felt as though she was always destined to be a mother. This little one was special, the only existing piece of the love Hunith and Balinor shared, and he was a treasure above all others.

"So what are you going to name him?" the midwife asked, pulling Hunith away from her thoughts.

"His name," Hunith said, looking into her sons blue eyes and smiling to him. "Is _Merlin_"


End file.
